Jake Moonjumper
Jake Moonjumper is a 20 year old man who joined the Galactic Empire. He always wanted to have fun and make a living. Jake Moonjumper was adopted and raised by the Moonjumper's. He then fended for himself until adulthood where he found his long-lost brother, got married etc... Read On............. Early Childhood The Foster Family Jake Moonjumper was in a foster family because his true parents abandoned him when he was very little. He was adopted by the Moonjumper's, who always wanted to have a little boy. His Mother Angeline Moonjumper and Father Mike Moonjumper, his sister was Amadala Moonjumper named after Naboo's old queen and him Jake Moonjumper made a normal family. The only incident they had was when Jake went out to explore. His journey took him to Theed, Naboo's capital.His sister went looking for him and after 3 days of searching she found him. He even got some money from the elderly who looked after him for the period of time. He was 4 at the time. Jake was brought up in a Galactic Empire hating family. He never disliked the Galactic Empre though, when ever Naboo got a visit from Imperials Jake would often look out the window and glimpse at them, admiring them. Running away was the only bad thing that happened to Moonjumper's, well until Naboo was invaded by a unknown force. It at the time was quickly suspected to be the Trade Federation again but the Trade Federation was just as quickly ruled out. Jake Moonjumper lost all of his family in that invasion. He never found the bodys though, but he thought that nothing can survive being blasted and having a house fall on them, couldn't they? He was going to have to defend for himself, he was 11 at the time. The Streets Jake lived on the streets for four years. He stole,begged and fought with adults for money or food. One night he stole from bank littered with security camera's, motion detectors, heat sensors, etc... It posed not a challenge for him because when he was seven his sister set up a camera in her room to keep him out of her room because he would often go in and take her clothes, make-up and other various thing and put them on, pulled them apart or just plainly hid them. His parents just thought it was silly and laughed but she decided to catch her brother in the act. So she installed a electronic camera. He went to there main power box carefully shut the power in her room off and snuck in undetected. He came out looking like a actor with 100x to much make-up on. Back then he was seven and he had learnt a lot since then. He shut down only there security system or else the sirens would go off and walked right in. He only got to steal 2000 credits but that was enough to keep him off the streets. School, fights and destiny? He then had enough money to go to school so he did. But this wasn't the type of school you would usually associate with the people of Naboo. This school was under-developed, under-staffed and under-educated. In within his first week a bully decided to cement in the new kid's head that he was king. His name was Zelem Mentchon, a dug. He was a very tall and large dug and was often found after school fighting for money and fun. So they all assembled at the flag poles and the fight was about to get under way when the school principle came along. At first Jake thought it was to stop the fight but he was here to actually spectate it and give Zelem a weapon. Jake remembered when he refused to help her catch two thieves that broke into the school because he was busy in class, "this must be her revenge" thought Jake. So it was Jake against a large, pumped up dug with a baton. Jake was thinking of just letting it happen when the dugs parents showed up to watch. Zelem was happy to have them there and decided to get inside Jake's head by saying "my family is here to support me Moonjumper, where is your family, have the deserted you just as I'm about to make your head desert your neck. Where's your mother, where's your father,come on where is your siblings, Moonjumper." Now Jake wasn't going to back down because Zelem brought his dead mum, dad and his dead older sister in to things. To top it off his parents did desert him at the orphanage one night. So that's when Jake lashed out. The fight didn't last long. Zelem swung his baton and Jake ducked just in time. He then upper-cutted Zelem and Zelem dropped the baton. Jake picked it up and started beating the living day-lights out of him. Zelem left the fight and somehow he only sustained 2 black eyes and a broken nose. Then Jake was then thought of as a bully though Jake only hurt kid that picked on him. One day his teacher, Mr.Machlone Matemen Crazier, the self proclaimed future teller, told Jake that he would one day leave Naboo and start a new life. He would meet and save people that he would come to love. Jake found this hard to believe because he had now stopped trusting everyone, let alone loving them. He stormed out. Jake never was the smartest student but he did very well considering the resources that he could access. He learnt in his time there, how to fly a basic ship, how to save someone in a emergency event, how to survive and how to do the basic job requirements. He left after 6 months because he could no longer pay the fees. Adulthood Bodygaurd Jake Moonjumper then went and joined the Naboo Royal Bodyguard at the age of 15. But all of the people thought he was a short man not a tall kid. He was doing a good job of it and was getting paid enough to get back on his feet. He once had to escort the Queen to Coruscant, so she could go to a senate meeting. He loved it in Coruscant and he thought if he ever moved away from Naboo he would come to live here. He was getting to travel, make friends and have a home but in that job he was never truly happy. The never got to have fun and he never actually truly liking his job, he never got to protect a Royal except from politicians. He thought that when he came home to Naboo he ask the Queen to quit. But the Queen then when they got home asked him to stay on for 5 more years and he signed the contract to please the Queen. He thought that he would never get away because he was doing his job too well. He then saw an chance to escape, so he took it. Flying to Coruscant The chance he saw was to steal one of the ships and take off. He knew the got re-fueled every Friday at 12:30pm. It was Monday so that gave him 4 days to plan. He made his plan on Thursday and then waited until Friday. At 12:45 he came in to get a ship. But first he did his oldest trick in his book, shut the power off. He shut all power off so it was completely black. He knew if he didn't steal the ship within ten minutes the Hanger Bay's doors would shut for good. He sprinted through the palace to the Hanger Bay, but not before he got some night-vision goggles. He saw 5 pilots standing near the only ship that hasn't yet been for a test run. He went up to them silently. He went behind them and knocked 2 out with some sedative darts, it was amazing he hit them because darts are about as accurate as wet sponges, and in pitch black too.The others he went close quarters, one he gave them a swift rabbit punch to the back of the neck, the others a quick push and pinch to the nerve clusters at the back of the neck. He then jumped into the ship, and took off, but not before he opened the Hanger Bay doors. This all took 7 minutes. He took off and made off to Coruscant. It was a while before Jake knew all the controls but he did know how to steer and accelerate, so he was fine. He put the ship into Hyperspace and waited..... Bounty Hunter He was soon to join the Bounty Hunter. It was hard, tough and crazy but that was the way he liked it. It was very hard to get started as no one would trust new bounty hunters to get the job done. He got his first job after about 4 weeks. Then his second, then his third. After 2 months he was getting jobs left right and center. He was quickly establishing himself as "the man for the job". He even at the young age of 18 had an apprentice. His apprentice was an ex-transporter. He let the apprentice do the flying because the Bounty Hunter's ship were very different to the ones he normally flew. He was taking some big players out of the game. Which made him more dangerous and more in danger. Everyone with a score to settle went to him. He had new weapons, more money and since his apprentice had qualified he bought himself a new ship. then just as Jake was living in the fast lane, a particular nasty bounty came along. He took the job. The job was from his boss. He was told if he did this right he would become the right hand man. He went to the space above Bespin.He landed near where he was told the subject would be. He climbed out and found the landing pad completely deserted. Then a person jumped out. This person was holding a green lightsaber in one hand and a blue in the other. All Jake had was a blaster, a rocket launcher and a force pike. This person charged at him and almost be-headed him, but he ducked. He kicked them in the gut and then bring the force pike down on them. They met the force pike with there lightsaber. The fought for a twenty minutes before the person saw a chance to end it. They were locked in a stance and this person let go of one lightsaber causing Jake to lose balance and then force pushed him almost off the edge, but his head hit a metal canister on the way. He heard several ribs crack, a groan in his vertebrae and a split in his skull. The persons lightsaber collided with the canister, showering his face with sparks. Then they sank a lightsaber into his gut and bonked him on the head with the handle of the other. He felt his gut heal, by some force and some of the healing went to his head and he was semi-conscious. He could see what was going on but he had no control over his limbs, head or any other body part. All he could do was breath. Then instead of what Jake thought the person was going to do, through him off the platform, they drained most of the fuel from the tank, put the ship on auto-pilot and stuck him in the ship. He crashed on the planet Vaal, a planet full of savage beasts. Thank You Uve Uve Arrison was doing his fly-by of the planets. He was very grumpy today because his boss, instructed him to do a fly-by some of the more UN-inhabitable planets. He insisted that this wasn't his job, nor was it Primus Medical's. His boss just said if you want to stay employed at Primus do what your told. So he had done all planets he was told to do except Vaal. He did a human life form scan and found one human on the far side of the planet. He flew his ship there and saw another persons heat scan from inside the ship. He went outside carefully, so not to awake any savage beasts, and Went to the ship's door. He expected it to be locked but to his surprise it was completely open able. Jake was laying in his semi-conscious state when someone came through his ships door. At first he thought the Jedi had come back but then he saw the Primus Medical uniform. The person inspected him, and then dragged him back to his ship. He was treated by the person while a droid flew them to a Primus Medical facility. He was sedated when the ship landed. He awoke 2 days later. The person that found him was at his bedside table when he awoke. He said "Hello I'm Uve Arrison, I found you on Vaal. Lucky i did eh.." Jake asked where he was and Uve said in a hospital. Jake then said"I'm Jake Moonjumper, I'm pleased to meet you." Over the next 5 days Uve and Jake got to know each other. Uve snuck in some special cream and said "This cream is used to heal scars more quickly.""I wasn't meant to give you some but it should help." 3 days later all Jake's scar were gone. Uve had to leave the next day and Jake left the hospital the day after that. He then took off to Coruscant, in a public transport ship because his ship was sold to pay for his medical fees. Crime and Criminals Jake when he was back in Coruscant, took a life of crime again. He thought about joining the Bounty Hunters again, but decided against it. He was stealing stuff, forging credit cards, bribing people, etc... If there was a crime, he had done it, well not murder. He was robbing places all over the place. He was soon getting involved with gangs, clubs, organizations, etc... He was once again getting back on his feet. He was always up to no good. He had even made a partnership with the infamous Munch Dimmins. He was doing something he was good at once again. Cat And Mouse He wsa robbing places everywhere and he always had one cop that had a specific eye out to catch him. His name was Caleb Hardy. He knew that Jake was robbing places, but he wanted to catch Jake in the act. Amazingly Jake and Caleb were actually good mates. They would always meet up and talk about life in general. They knew each other because Jake used to live next door to Caleb on Naboo. One day Jake was robbing a rich guy, Richmas Moneybaggs', manor. What Jake didn't know was Richmas just had hired Caleb as his security guard. As soon as Jake used his trick of shutting the power off, Caleb was on to him. Moneybaggs' manor was very high standard security. Jake had no choice but to shut off the power. Caleb sneaked up behind Jake and force piked him in the head. Unconsciousness was immediate and concussion was unavoidable. Jake was forced to pay his bounty. Surprisingly Jake and Caleb are still great mates. The Mighty Galactic Empire Jake then at the age of twenty left behind his previous life to join the Galactic Empire. He was assigned a professor, Kato Forn, and was walking through the corridors of the Academy when he bumped into a man that was roughly 1m 85cm, that looked just like him except that his hair color was black and his eyes were normal blue. As it turns out that man was his brother, Alan Smith. They soon became the best of mates. It seems Jake has hit a stroke of luck. He was assigned to Prof. Kato Forn and had resonable grades considering the background he was brought up in. Introduction Passed 91 Basic Communications Passed 85 The Chain of Command Passed 75 Imperial Protocol Passed 86 Basic Darkness Functions Passed 83 Imperial Military Structure Passed 78 Imperial Civilian Structure Passed 100 Basic Construction Passed 70 Civic Information Passed 75 General Duties Passed 78 CP Pionts Passed 70 Branch Decision Passed 75 Overall Average 81 Shani Elizse When he had a break from his studies Jake went to a club in Uscru, Coruscant called the Outlander Club. This club was famous for the fight that went on between Anakin Skywalker and the female bounty hunter Zam Wessel. He sat down to have a drink and while waiting he thought of the type of people in the place. The club was a criminal area, well as criminal as you can be with over 1000 security cameras, monitors, live feed to the police and over 500 guards in this section alone, but even so criminals outnumber civilians 20-1. He thought things like "my kind of people", "my old family" or "there is some members of my old gang". It wasn't that he regretted going on the straight and narrow it was just that he thought he would never again fell the rush of a great escape, the thrill of a perfect plan coming to life or the smugness of making the courts look like fools. He was about to start drinking his drink when a fight broke out. Two women were fighting, over debt. From what he could gather the first women owed the second 1000,000 Republic Credits. It was a 1 on 1 , well, not really because the debt collector was flanked by 2 droids. The debt collector shoved the woman into Jake and made him spill his drink. Jake was thinking off letting it go and order another one when the debt collector did it again and knocked Jake off his stool this time. Jake thought "some people never learn, time to even the odds." He got up and started to fight. He aide quick work of the droids by linking them to a power board and sending them into overdrive, by the time he had turned around the debt collector had run off, but not before she pulled a knife on the first women. While the debt collector ran off she vowed this wouldn't be the end nut Jake wasn't listening,he was too busy saving the first woman's life. He had done a course on how to save a life in a emergency event in school on Naboo. He saved the women with a strange mix of booze, his ripped shirt(which was his favorite by the way so he wasn't to happy) and pressure. He decided to visit the women in hospital. He got to know her and was looking after her in hospital. Jake thought once in that time looking after her that he was beginning to act like Uve. When she came out she sought him out and pretty soon they were having drinks and jogging with each other every morning before he went off to the Academy. Shani Moonjunmper And The Wedding Jake was really starting to like Shani. He told his brother and his professor, Kato Forn and Forn gave him a week off to orginize a wedding as well a ring. One evening when they were jogging Shani noticed Jake fidgeting in his pockets a lot so she asked "What is in your pocket" and he pulled out a ring and said "Will you marry me Shani." She answered yes of course and they kissed. They flew to Kashyyyk to get married. Jake and Shani had a very small wedding. Jake invited Caleb Hardy, Bryce Knight and Alan Smith. Alan Smith could not be there so he had to settle for hologram but the reception was cutting in and out sohe didn't see it all but Bryce and Caleb were there and saw it all. Shani invited her best friends Saras Calah, Julie Lend and her friend Bec Goodrum, who was a qualified priest. It was a simple wedding. Just a balcony, a sunset and 5 people and 1 droid that recorded it for Alan to watch when they came home. Vowed Revenge After the wedding was over, the were flying back to Coruscant to have a party, when everyone in the holding area of the ship, which was everyone except Jake and Shani Moonjumper because they were in the cockpit, was gassed. Everyone was put to sleep. Jake and Shani then saw in the room the debt collector that had attacked Shani at the Outlander Club. She must of boarded the ship. Shani was about to rush in there and fight her but Jake held her back. He said "Look she is wearing an air purifier, the gas is still active." After 5 minutes the debt collector took the air purifier off and was about to get into the cockpit when some droids came to help her. Jake told Shani to stay in the cockpit because if she somehow managed to knock Jake out they would need a pilot. Shani stayed in the cockpit. Jake ran at them as soon as they opened the doors. He clothes lined the droids and kicked the women in the gut. Then Bryce Knight came out. Jake was wondering how then he remembered Bryce was in the toilet. It was 2 on 4, Jake went to work on the droids and Bryce on the debt collector. Jake opened the garbage space hole and pushed the droids out in space. Then the debt collector pulled a knife out. Jake wasn't able to help Bryce because he had to close the garbage hatch or else he would get sucked out. Bryce hadn't seen the knife. She was going to strike, Jake had just closed the hatch, but he was on the other side of the room, she was bringing the knife down and it........ To Jake's surprise when he opened his eyes the debt collector was out cold. Bryce was still on the floor. Jake didn't know what happened, then he saw Shani standing over the limp body of the debt collector. They put the debt collector out the garbage hatch and Shani said "good ridence to bad rubbish." Married Life A G-G-GHOST Jake when he came back to Coruscant he left the party early to go home. Bryce asked him why and Jake said "I'm to tired." When he went in his house there was a woman standing in the middle of the room, back turned to him,looking at a photo of him and Shani. Jake carefully pulled his blaster out silently and heard the woman, who still had her back to him, "Oh my God, he looks so old, but then so do I." Jake said to her with the blaster aimed "If you don't tell me what your doing in my house there's a good chance you won't be getting any older." She turned around hands in the air and said "JAKE", so happily that it was like she had known him all his life and he recently went missing. Jake color of his face had drained and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. She looked like his sister but it couldn't be. But he still recognized her from somewhere. He said "Who the hell are you. And how do you know me." The woman said "Don't you recognize your sister when you see her." He said "I don't know you, but if you were my sister tell me how many times did I steal stuff out of her room." Jake knew only his sister could know that because he knew she kept a mental note of how many times. When she didn't say the right answer he would shoot her. She said "umm.. 89." She was right. Jake then embraced her warmly. He asked one question, only one "How did you survive." She said "You silly boy, remember i was out shopping in Theed." They chatted for the next 10 hours until his wife came home. Jake decided to play a trick on Shani by him hidding and leaving Amadala in the room. It worked. Jake jumped out, scared Shani and told her the whole story or else he would of been dead by Shani.Then Alan called to Jake's house and saw them all and said "Hi Shani, hi Jake and who's that is it one of Shani's freinds?" Jake said "No Alan, I would like you to meet my sister, Amadala Moonjumper." Now Alan looked like he saw a ghost. He had heard of Amadala, of course, everyone that knew Jake knew how those 2 were closer than brother and sister and how Jake missed her, but he, as well as Jake, Shani and everyone else thought she was dead. Jake once again explained. But twice, one to Alan about Amadala and one to Amadala about how Alan was Jake's birth brother. The symbol of hatred Jake was in a very frustrated mood that evening. His sister had just gone back to Naboo, Shani was suspected to be 6 months pregnant but Jake couldn't afford the baby. He was in a finacial bind. Whenever he came home he would just go straight to bed. Shani had recently taken up a job but had to take maternity leave because the baby was expected early. They argreed if it was a girl she would be called Holly, and a boy would be called Luke. Jake decided to move away from home for a week or two. Shani was completly on her on because Jake made himself extremly hard to contact. Jake would be on the streets while she was at home. He decided that he would compose himself and come back, ready for anything. One day he was walking through the streets when suddenly he was pushed against the wall. He turned and was immediatlly pinned against the wall by a man holding a small viroblade. He said "Hello........ALAN. You left me for dead on that sandy hellhole and now i will kill for youur effort." He laughed with a hint of insanity and drove the viroblade harder into Jake's throat. Jake spoke in rough tones because of the viroblade, "I am not Alan, check my walet, the name is Moonjumper, Jake Moonjumper. The man was of course the insane Jake Lester. He checked the wallet not letting his sight of Jake. He read it out aloud. "It says in the realitives section ALAN SMITH!!!!!!!" he exclaimed "This is better than I thought I will kil you to send a meesage to Alan, Nighty-Night." He laughed again with a hint of insanity but instead of cutting his throat he pulled a gun. It was roughly the size of Jake's head and that was where it was pointed ,his head. Jake just smiled, not because of insanity but because he had learnt when faced with any type of weapon-weilding maniac you just smile. This confused Jake Lester for a split second but in that split second a lot happened. Jake (Moonjumper) had kicked Lester in the gut and stolen his gun. He couldn't kill the man under any curcumstances but he could certianly knock him out. So he used the butt of the gun on Lester's forehead. It knocked him out like a light being switched off. He ran home to make sure that Shani was ok..... When he got home his apartment was in burnt. The white walls had been scorched black. The little touches they had both put in had been burnt. He ran around the apartment yelling Shani's name. He had only been away for 15days and his home had been ruined. He looked in the bedroom and found something that still makes him have to blink back the tears when he thinks about it. He saw Shani's smoking body. She had a massive scar on her belly. He couldn't look he left the room crying. But on the way out on one of the burnt sticks of one of the indoor bushes the had he saw a peice of fabric. It was blacked but he wiped away the ash of it and saw......... the New Republic symbol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He had put his family in danger by his job. He felt so frustrated, saddened and confused but one emotion took over them PURE HATRED!!!!! When they killed his wife they killed his un-born child also. He left the house eyes full of tears and so angry he could kill someone. One week later there was a funeral. Jake didn't attend because he felt that if he went he would be blamed for the death. He beat himself up on the inside because he knew that if he had just stayed home he could have prevented this from happening. Jake Moonjumper's Death Jake Moonjumper took LOA, pretty much permantly. It was about 4 months after Shani's death that he did it. He was mentally distraught and, though he tried to put on a happy face, it wasn't to hard to see through it, if you knew too look. When he soon couldn't get out of bed, to face the day, he called in for LOA and it was granted. He went to Kashyyyk, living in a small hut, spending his days barly surviving. He ate enough too live, drank enough to survive and slept twice as much as a man in his 60's would, though he was only at the young age of 20. Bags formed under his eyes, even fom his overdose of sleep and his body did not deal well with the mistreatment, its once very muscle from now reduceed to a scrawny arm, his muscles still powerful as they were, but the bone and veins easily shown across his arm. His face became bony and sleek and his slow degration would have made anyone who cared about him, cry at the sight of him. He was living it rough, the world of Kashyyyk doing more harm then good, seeing that he got married there. But no, he survived and it wasn't depression that killed him, something far more orginized did. Jake Moonjumper awoke in his white robe, by a large crash. Outside he heard some muffled cursing, then heard heavily armored footsteps outside his door. He reached for one of his katana's beside his bed and silently moved against the wall. A blast of heat, and brute force knocked down the small wooden door of his hut. He leaped out of the window, sprinting at top pseed his katana in his hand. The trees overhead providing cover for his run, as he heard the screaming roar of a jet pack soar overhead. His heart in his mouth he stopped, in a small area, partly sunny and still in cover from the trees. After about a minute the tree he was hiding behind exploding and a hail of wood chips descended on him. He sprang at his attacker, a bounty hunter, his sword pinning his assailant to the tree and firmly pinning him there. Through the muffled tone of the mask, he heard the person say, "You killed our friend, and now we're gonna kill you. You'll never get all of us." And with that his bloud curdled scream lifted throughout the forest as the sowrd danced along the assailents exposed throat. The next time he was attacked there was 9 of them. They came at him, lasers blazing, screams of bords sounding to the air.Jake charged, killing two of the assailents and injuring the third in the leg. He was hit in the back of the head with a metal hand, and then blackness...... He awoke, in a dark, small, damp room, his hands binded to a chair, his head throbing. His sword was on the other side of the wall. The bounty hunters entered, there was 15 of them, and one was limping heavily on his right leg. One went across and untied him and the biggest one, picked hi up by the shoulders hauling him to his feet. He slammed Jake against the wall his head smacking the wall and bouncing back hitting the bounty hunter in the head, which angered the bounty hunter, and Jake's nose was cracked, flaming, after the metal glove of the bounty hunter whacked him clean in the face. He was then dragged to a wooden square frame, where his hands and legs were binded and he was whipped, his back bleeding, the lashes ripping apart his skin and he fainted. He awoke and he could tell it was night time, the steel city below him all drak. He could see his sword gleaming at him from the far side of the room. The bounty hunters, too his luck, hadn't binded his hands properly and he slipped out of the chair he was meant to be tied to and got his sword off the rack. He knew he couldn't beat 15 of them and saved him the pain of being tortured and them the trouble of doing it. With a clean strut of his blande, it danced elegantly across his throat. He took his life. Category:Individuals